


They say I'm your father

by theflyingdalek



Series: 00Q Drabbles [6]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Awkwardness, M/M, bond is old, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to <i>what</i>?!", James Bond shouted.</p><p>"You are going undercover as Q's father", Moneypenny repeated, looking like she was trying to keep a smile off of her own face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say I'm your father

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt from tumblr user chibura. "How about bond has to go undercover as Q's father?"

"You want me to _what_?!", James Bond shouted.

Q stifled a chuckle. This was just too good. MI6 had finally cleared him for some field work, and of course, being one of MI6's most precious and valuable assets, Q would be going undercover with double oh seven. But even he couldn't have planned a more hilarious way to be paired with the gruff man.

"You are going undercover as Q's father", Moneypenny repeated, looking like she was trying to keep a smile off of her own face.

"I am _not that old_ ", Bond growled.

"Oh, it isn't that much of an insult, double-oh seven", Q said, "I've been told that I look rather young for my age."

That seemed to be too much for Miss Moneypenny who dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Q followed not long after.

"Oh I'm glad you are both enjoying this", Bond huffed.

He was answered by some more uncontrollable laughter.

"You two are leaving at 0600 hours tomorrow", Moneypenny went on after she reclaimed her breath.

"Fine", Bond answered. "It is only supposed to be two days, right?"

Right. Two days passed and they were still on this ridiculous mission. Bond was still playing Q's father and it was driving him crazy.

Yes, they were both getting hit on, but still. Q was getting hit on just as much as Bond was, and the people hitting on Bond had that stench of people going for older men because of daddy issues. Not that Bond really minded normally, but in this case, he was actually playing father, so yeah. It was bad.

He was going to murder Moneypenny. 

They retired to their hotel room a bit early, as the computer programmer they were trailing had gone to bed already. Yes, they were sharing a room. 

"Oh come on, you're not still sulking because MI6 thinks you're old, are you?", Q asked.

"I do not sulk", James Bond replied.

"Right", Q answered, 'You simply do that thing where you get that look in your eye and seem like you're going to murder everyone in your way."

Bond rolled his eyes.

"It's kind of hot", Q whispered into Bond's ear.

Bond was about to reciprocate, but then he pulled away.

"What?", Q asked.

"This is weird", Bond answered, "I'm supposed to be your father."

Now it was Q's turn to roll his eyes. 

"I don't think _anyone_ we've met so far has actually thought that you were my father", Q commented.

"What?", Bond asked, confused.

"Moneypenny probably just put that bit in to annoy you. Nobody actually thinks that you're old enough to be my dad", Q explained, "Even though, biologically, you are."

Q opened his mouth to speak again, probably to go on about how old and/or stupid Bond was, but Bond wasn't going to stand for that, so Bond pinned the thinner man against the wall and kissed the living daylights out of him.


End file.
